


Wildflowers

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Neonik's wife accompanies her to gather wildflowers for their home.
Relationships: Naonami | Neonik/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2
Collections: Xenoblade Femslash Week 2021





	Wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 and I continue my tradition of niche niche niche Machina content for it. Neonik and her large wife Themyx

Themyx finds the Bionis, or she supposes what is left of it, beautiful. She’s not surprised her wife chose to move here, all things considered… The nature is unique, something one would have never seen on the Mechonis, nor its Fallen Arm.

She follows after Neonik as she points out flora and fauna alike, a smile on her face. She wants to uproot some wild flowers and try growing them in their home, she says. It’s a lovely thought, and Neonik is so adorable hunting for what she wants… How could she not go along?

“Aha!” Neonik kneels and Themyx joins her.

The flowers are quite sharp and intimidating compared to most flowers around, but all the same they are gorgeous. White and black petals, perfectly symmetrical and shining in the light. 

“How lovely, what are these flowers called?” She asks, gently touching one of the black petals.

“Spirit Clematis.” Neonik replies, a small smile on her face. “They’ve become my favorite -- reminded me a bit of you while you were away. A bit scary on the surface, but so beautiful and stunning when you look a bit longer.”

Themyx flushes with color for a moment, before regaining her composure. “Oh my, trying to flirt, are you?”

“Of course not!” Neonik frowns at her before moving to unroot and repot the plants for easier movement back into the Colony. “I’m just saying what I think, you silly woman.”

“Ah, yes.” Themyx clears her throat. “Apologies, I suppose it’s just been so long I was expecting some fl--”

A flower is placed against her lips, stopping her words for a moment. Neonik smiles at her and Themyx feels her cheeks once again heating up. How her wife throws her off balance even to this day, she does not know.

“This is me flirting.” Neonik says, giving a wink. “Flirting through wildflowers is more fun than flirting through words, don’t you think?”

“That sounds just like you.” Themyx laughs, pushing the potted flower gently away from her lips. “Always finding the most unique way to do things.”

“I have to stay on my toes if I want to match up with the High Judge of the Machina, you know!”

“And yet I could say the same about a simply divine gardener.” She replies, standing up and helping Neonik to her feet. “But we can always talk about that later, my dear. For now, let’s get these flowers of yours back to the house.”

She reaches down and picks them up easily in one arm before offering the other to Neonik. Neonik lets out an amused laugh before taking her arm and resting her head against it. “Lead the way then, Lady Themyx.”

“For you, Lady Neonik, anything.”


End file.
